


A Hot Summer And A Cool Bath

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie is nine months pregnant in the middle of a heat wave and she wants a cool bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Summer And A Cool Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeyoungjaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyoungjaes/gifts).



It was the middle of summer. The heat was relentless and unending. Sylvie rested her hand over her pregnant stomach. She was due in three weeks.

She was wearing a pair of white shorts, a light yellow tank top and flip-flops. She walked into her bedroom sitting on the edge of her bed to get closer to the air conditioning unit.

Resting back into the fresh sheets she waited for the unit to kick in. After five minutes nothing happened. Except for a kick to her bladder. “Hell.”

She pushed herself up off the bed and went to the toilet.

When she was sure she was done she looked at her bathtub. It was probably her favorite thing in this tiny place. She told Athos she would move in with him in his bigger apartment as soon as her lease was up. Two more months.

He probably would happily move in here with her instead, but the two of them and a baby in this apartment for the foreseeable future was not feasible. He had probably spent more time here in the last eighteen months they had been together than his own apartment and it was going to be difficult to give it up.

She groaned finally giving into temptation. Athos didn’t like her climbing into the tub at nine months pregnant when he wasn’t around, but he was working right now and she wanted a cool bath now.

Sylvie went to her bedroom after starting the water running to retrieve a few items before returning to the bathroom. She put her items down on the tray sitting next to the tub and stripped out of her close. Checking the water and once satisfied she turned it off and carefully climbed in.

She lay back against the cushion Athos had put on the edge so she could rest her head and neck. She sank into the water and laughed at her belly sticking a couple of inches out of the water. She reached over towards the tray. It swung around across the tub. It held her reading glasses and a book.

She wasn’t usually one to read a Mills and Boone, but today she needed something mindless. Originally it was a gag gift from Constance for her last birthday.

 

TM

Athos stifled a groan entering Sylvie’s apartment. The heat was unbearable. He had no idea how she was managing it.

“Sylvie!” He called out walking towards her bedroom. He frowned when he didn’t find her there.

He turned to leave the room when he heard swearing coming from the bathroom. “Sylvie?”

He walked in not waiting for a response and stared at the sight before him. “I thought I told you I didn’t like you getting into this thing when you were alone.”

“I dropped my book in the water,” she grumbled as she hadn’t even heard his admonishment.

Athos sighed leaning over her grabbing the book out of the water and placing it on the vanity. He turned back and removed her reading glasses also placing them on the vanity.

She was pouting, but watching him with growing curiosity. “What are you doing?”

Athos pulled off his t-shirt letting it land somewhere on the floor continuing to strip. “Joining you,” he helped her move so he could squeeze in behind her stretching his legs out on either side of her. Once settled, he pulled her back against him wrapping his arms around her resting his hands on swollen belly.

She turned her head towards him as much as she could, he meeting her halfway. They shared a kiss before relaxing against each other.

“Two more months,” she said.

He hugged her knowing how difficult it was for her to give up this place. She had been on her own for a while. It was her first place. And he was going to miss it as well. They shared a lot of memories good and some not so good.

Maybe they should find a new place that was theirs. He felt her settle back against him sighing contented. They could think about that later.

The End


End file.
